The Promise He Made
by YouMakeMeDelirious
Summary: An intimate moment with Ron&Hermione Fluff during 7th yr. My first time, first story so R R!


Hermione stood gazing for awhile out the window of the drawing room in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. A muggle girl and her friends were outside playing rope. Hermione watched them, dreamily. It reminded her of when she was younger (before she found out she was a witch), how she played games with her old muggle friends.

The Hermione started to think of when she first met Harry and Ron. She chuckled to herself as she recalled telling Ron He had dirt in his nose. But now all that fun and carefree living was gone. From the time Harry came back to Hogwarts ground, during the Triwizard Tournament, with Cedric Diggory's body to now as they were hiding out in the old hiding place of the Order of the Phoenix. All those happier times seem like a long ago dream now. With this new life of danger and secrecy, Hermione has had to make some sacrifices: having her parents move to Australia and forget about her, not (maybe never) returning to Hogwarts to finish her education, and as selfish as this sounds, having to put on hold her relationship with Ron.

Hermione had bit back her lip to hold back her tears but, she could not take it anymore. A single tear rolled down her face and she whimpered in grief.

Suddenly, she gasped as someone wrapped their arms around her from the back.

"It's okay. It's just me."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she sank into Ron's comforting arms. She no longer had felt the need to cry anymore. Knowing that Ron's warm, soft arms were holding her was all the protection and security she needed, but for only the moment being.

"Did you sleep alright?" Ron asked, turning her head slightly toward Hermione. She could feel his voice vibrate in his chest. She closed her eyes for a second just to breathe in his fresh but, masculine scent.

"Yeah, I slept fine knowing you're next to me at night" she replied. The words slipped right out before she could catch herself. Hermione started to blush a deep red and could sense Ron smiling behind her.

A moment or two of silence went by as Hermione noticed that the little girls and went to another part of the neighborhood to play.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

She turned around to look up into his forget-me-not blue eyes. They were so kind and gentle yet, strong and protecting.

"I'm scared…what if" (she dropped her gaze down to her hands) "…what if the plan falls through? What if the Ministry discovers us? I'm a _muggle-born_! You're a _blood traitor_! And Harry is the most wanted wizard right now! I'm scared of what they might do to us!…Of what they might do to you."

Hermione looked up at Ron as she said the last part, tears started to sting at her eyes now. They started at each other for what seemed like an eternity and then—

"I love you, Hermione."

Hermione blinked. Did she hear what she thought she heard?

"And I won't let anything happen to us there. We are going to get into the ministry, take the locket, and get out before anyone notices. I don't want you to worry about what tomorrow might bring, remember what the plan is and everything will be alright," Ron assured her, rubbing her back and kissed her on the forehead.

Hermione was speechless. Not only did Ron just tell her he loved her but kissed her! She stood there for a second searching for the right words to say back to him when Kreacher entered the room.

"Pardon my interrupting Mister Weasley and Miss Granger," Kreacher croaked as Ron and Hermione broke apart, "But lunch is ready. I made roast beef with vegetables and Yorkshire pudding."

"Thank You Kreacher," Hermione replied, "We will be down in a minute."

The house-elf left them and there was once again complete silence.

"Well then…," said Hermione, feeling kind of awkward.

_Tell him thank you, _she thought in her mind. _Tell him how wonderful he is and kind! Tell him that you love him, too!_

"Well I guess we should be getting downstairs, Harry should probably be back before dinner, so we still have time to secure the plane," Hermione said. She was looking down at her shirt and was picking imaginary lint of herself.

"Huh? …Oh right…the plan…" A look of embarrassment and disappointment flashed across Ron's face. Hermione had not seen it but heard it in his voice.

"Well I'll go fetch the maps and notes, and we will meet you downstairs." Her eyes were sweeping over everything in room except Ron's.

"Ok" was all he said as he slumped out the room with sagged shoulders. Hermione watched his back as she shuffled out the doorway toward the stairs.

Hermione sighed. How could she do that do him? She wanted so bad to run up to him and kiss him but she couldn't.


End file.
